A graphical user interface (GUI) has been a mainstream user interface of an information processing device. In the GUI, icons indicating various manipulation elements are displayed on a display, and a user manipulates the icons using a pointing device, such as a mouse or a touch panel, to execute a manipulation input to the information processing device.
With the recent spread of portable information processing devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs (Personal Computers), a user demand for GUIs has changed and new technology corresponding to such a demand has been proposed. For example, technology for moving an icon on a display according a state of user contact with a housing, a slope of the housing, or the like and arranging the icon in a position in which it is easy for the user to perform a manipulation has been proposed in Patent Literature 1.